onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ryokugyu
Admiral Status Because I'm sure some guy is dense enough going to claim "ADMIRAL STATUS NOT CONFIRMED BLA BLA SPECULATIONS" despite it being an obvious hint and most likely meant to be taken that "Green Bull" is the third admiral without saying "Admira Ryukugyu", I'm starting a talk page for it already (considering I'm the guy who created this page) to compensate for later on. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 10:12, July 3, 2013 (UTC) He is an admiral obviously. 10:18, July 3, 2013 (UTC) And Absa is obviously Absalom, but did we put that on the page? 10:19, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Not the same thing. 10:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure it is. 10:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) If it's not obvious that I'm not serious, then it should be now. 10:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't we remove his rank, since Issho's rank wasn't given ether when he was mentioned and off course we don't go on speculation. 13:35, July 4, 2013 (UTC) He was mentioned in tandem with Fujitora, his name has all the bells and whistles associated with the admiralty, and it's not like Doflamingo was talking about some hotshot Marine captain. Waiting to call Fujitora an admiral was just stupid. And not calling this guy an admiral is just as stupid if not more so. 14:54, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Waiting to call Fujitora an admiral was justified, as Sakazuki could have sent anybody to deal with the situation. Waiting for this guy is silly though, since he is mentioned as being recruited at the same time as Issho. 14:55, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Male In SBS 73 Oda addresses Ryokugyu as an he is that good enough for the page. Naruto 45 (talk) 01:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure the Japanese word used wasn't gender neutral? 01:46, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Not completely sure due to not knowing for a fact if the site that translated it 100%. Due you know someone who could check the translation.Naruto 45 (talk) 02:02, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Ask Zodiaque. 02:16, March 29, 2014 (UTC) The translations just put "he" in to make it flow smoother, but no pronouns were used in the Japanese. Like, the last bit that was translated as "I've wanted to draw him so badly." Is just 早く quickly/soon 描きたい to draw. 02:53, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Crud. Still nothing. But thank you, Zodiaque. 03:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) As per the OP new world song, ryokugyu must be the one beside issho in the lineup Gear4th (talk) 04:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC)gear4th No, Issho's standing between Sakazuki and Momonga. 海賊☠ 姫 (talk) 04:50, May 3, 2015 (UTC) wow, quick reply Kaizoku-Hime. Even I thought he was momonga at first, but where else could another admiral be standing, if not beside an admiral. Now that you mentioned there can't exist two navy characters with similar appearance.Gear4th (talk) 10:20, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Why is Ryokugyu being. CAlled a he if there sex is still unknownTo love this (talk) 03:16, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Added discussion about Ryokugyu's gender Should Ryokugyu have the cataegory 'Male Characters"? I say no, because as of the current chapter, NO ONE KNOWS if they're a male or a female. They may look/talk like a male, but in one panel, it looks like they have breasts, so you can't confirm or deny until it is said what their gender is Photos: https://imgur.com/a/dr04Og8 BloodKills (talk) :First of all, you need to look at your own editing. Secondly, from what I’m seeing, his arms are just folded. If anything it’s Oda’s own fault for being such a troll like that. Look, please, since a lot of people already figured that he’s a a Male, let’s just let it stay like that until we see his full appearance.Observer Supreme 23:24, May 31, 2018 (UTC) No thanks, I don't believe that they should be refered to as male until they're revealed to be male, which may not even happen. So until their gender is revealed, they shouldn't be in the male or female category. Also how is thei arms folded? The arm in in the air, not at the side. BloodKills (talk) : I was thinking it was a shoulder thing. And does the word “biceps” mean anything to you? Look, just leave the article alone and be patient, please.Observer Supreme 23:34, May 31, 2018 (UTC) This discussion doesn't end until we come to an agreement. If you opt out of it, the Male category will be removed, so if you believe that Ryokugyu is a male so much that you were willing to keep reverting the changes, then argue your point. My point is that we don't know if Ryokugyu is male or female, so how can you put them in a category. Also yes, I know what biceps are, but what I outlined look WAY more like female breasts than biceps BloodKills (talk) :Look, admittedly, I’m not the one who initially reasoned that he was a guy, but I trust the more seasoned contributors’ judgement, and if the picture is accurate, then I don’t see a reason to argue about it. Besides, I’m not the only one who disapproves what you’re doing.Observer Supreme 23:45, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Seriously? If you don't disaprove, then why were you so adamant to keep adding Ryokugyu to male characters? It doesn't matter if a seasoned contributor put it in or not, it doesn't automatically make it right. For all we know, the person who added it in has the opinion that Ryokugyu is a male, and anytime you add an opinion, it gets removed. So therfore, until the gender is revealed, the male character category should not be associated with Ryokugyu BloodKills (talk) :I said I’m not the only one. Apparently, there’s some kind of indications that Ryokugyu is a guy in the Japanese version, so I’m pretty sure you lost that debate. Besides, you weren’t even removing the male pronouns.Observer Supreme 00:07, June 1, 2018 (UTC) The 'indication' is why we added the 'Translation and Dub Issues', it's because someone said he was a male because the guy thought that it translated into bull, when it can translate into bull, cow, cattle, ox ect. The dude who said it was Greenbull is why people think Ryokugy is a male, is because the original translation said bull, and "Bulls are male". Also I did change the pronouns, but someone changed it back BloodKills (talk) :Look please be patient. You’re wasting all our time with this nonsense. If you saw his face, you’d know what I’m talking about. Granted, I could be wrong, but if not, then you just need to relax and get used to it.Observer Supreme 00:22, June 1, 2018 (UTC) You're the one who has wasted this time dude. I removed a category, and you kept insisting to keep it. We're in this talk session because of you. I've seen his face, and you can't say whether they're a man or woman. Also get used to what? Something that hasn't been confirmed? Until it's confirmed I won't believe if you say they're male OR female. For all we know Royokugyu could be member of a genderless species BloodKills (talk) :First of all, I’m not the antagonist here, but if you’re going to be like that, then fine, we’ll keep it neutral until we see something more real to work with. Just be wise and don’t brag about it, regardless.Observer Supreme 02:03, June 1, 2018 (UTC) : I'm sorry but you are literally the antagonist here, and there is no way to keep this neutral, plus I never bragged about anything BloodKills (talk) :I am not, and I meant that you can do what you want with it until we see a full everything.Observer Supreme 02:08, June 1, 2018 (UTC) : I changed something which you disagreed with, where you don't understand basic logic. Sounds like an antagonist to me. But anyway, are you admitting defeat? Because if you are, the male character category is removed until the gender is revealed.BloodKills (talk) The male category stays. "The chapter confirmed he's a male due to the dialogue." SeaTerror (talk) 02:14, June 1, 2018 (UTC) What chapter? Because no spoiler online confirms it. But if you can send me a link for proof, I will gladly back down BloodKills (talk) Chapter 905. SeaTerror (talk) 02:24, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Chapter 905 didn't confirm anything except that they like girls, which doesn't automatically make them a male BloodKills (talk) Look, truth be told, I wanted to end this argument because I sick and tired of the back and forth nonsense. It had to stop. Of course, that was before I got support of a sort. If you’re going to go on about Ryokugyu being neutral until confirmation or whatever, present good evidence, while others present theirs stating otherwise.Observer Supreme 22:36, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Present it then, but there really is no proof unless Oda himself says it in an sbs, or a chapter, and neither has been said BloodKills (talk) I think some people argued Ryokugyu was male, if because of his indicating appearance, then at least because of the dialogue in Japanese implied male pronouns. Can anyone else find that, please? I'm more of an English person, so you know.Observer Supreme 23:02, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Look at the Japanese Kanji for what people assume means Greenbull, it can translate into many different things including, but not limited to: Cow, Cattle, Ox, Ect. Diolouge of Ryokugyu doesn't confirm nor deny that they are a male or not either, because the only pronouns used for was when Doflamingo called Fujitora and Ryokugyu beasts, and Doflamingo used 'they', and the thing about Ryokugyu liking women doesn't mean they're male either, because we do have the okama, so anything is possible. My point was and still is, there is no proof that Ryokugu is a male or female, so they shouldn't be in the male or female characters category. BloodKills (talk) Chapter 905 is all the proof that is needed. You don't need to know Japanese for it. SeaTerror (talk) 07:39, June 15, 2018 (UTC) There is absolutly zero evidence in 905 that proves anything whatsoever besides that the person likes girls, which, like I've said many a time, DOES NOT AUTOMATICALLY MAKE THEM MALE!!! BloodKills (talk) A peice of important information has come to my attention on this matter. The official translation of 905 has Ryokugyu saying 'babe' not 'hot lady/girl', and the definition of babe doesn't actually have to do with women, the definition is 'an affectionate form of address, typically for someone with whom one has a sexual or romantic relationship', meaning thats theres even more of a reason as to why Ryokugyu shouldn't be in the male chacarter category until the gender of whom is revealed BloodKills (talk) That's localization, not an accurate translation. SeaTerror (talk) 23:23, June 21, 2018 (UTC) No, it's THE most accurate translation, seeing as it's the OFFICIAL translation BloodKills (talk) That is clearly not a translation since the word "babe" used in that way doesn't exist in Japanese. Also Viz uses Zolo. SeaTerror (talk) 03:14, June 22, 2018 (UTC) L's and R's don't exist in Japanese, so you can't use that as a counter argument. The fact that the official translation specifically says 'babe' isn't a conincidence, it's Oda specifially making it so that people won't be able to tell what Ryokugyu's gender is BloodKills (talk) "That is clearly not a translation since the word "babe" used in that way doesn't exist in Japanese." Nope. Oda never used that word since it doesn't exist. SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Where Viz uses "babe", the Japanese is oneechan, a form of address for women. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:36, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Yes actually, it does. Case in point: ベイビー BloodKills (talk) You just posted the Japanese for baby. SeaTerror (talk) 01:23, June 23, 2018 (UTC) You should use a reliable translator, not google translate BloodKills (talk) The irony of that statement is you're using Viz as a "source" for a "reliable translator". SeaTerror (talk) 08:54, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Can you stop arguing like a little kid, and come back with some cold hard evidence, and stop calling the official translation bad, when it is literally professional translators who know Japanese that translate it BloodKills (talk) This is why it is ironic. You clearly don't understand that the word DOES NOT exist in Japanese. That is western slang. SeaTerror (talk) 20:51, June 23, 2018 (UTC)